Alphonse Elric
"Big brother!" Alphonse Elric is a protagonist in both the Full Metal Alchemist and Omega Cross series. He is the brother of Edward Elric and has had his soul infused with a relic suit of armor due to Edward performing a Human Transmutation spell incorrectly. However, due to Edward and Alphonse traveling to the gate to return Al to his human form when fighting Omega Kyubey, Al can switch between his human form and being in his suit after the second reset. Personality Reset era= Alphonse is very calm and polite, not to mention very kindhearted and respectful to his big brother, Edward. Backstory Alphonse was born as the youngest son of Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim and brother to Edward Elric. He and his family lived the peaceful and happy life, before Alphonse's father disappeared from the family while Al was only a toddler. The three continued their preoperative life in the rural village, where he and his older brother began to develop the power of Alchemy. However, Trisha was the next victim of a disease that was present in the village and died, leaving the two children as orphans. The two brothers lived in the Elric house, until they met Izumi Curtis who was an alchemist. Al and Ed became her students, developing their alchemy skills as well as learning martial arts. Confident in his powers, Edward devised a Human Transmutation spell that would resurrect their deceased mother. The spell didn't go according to plan and resulted in a rebound. Both of them were transported to the Gate, where Al was stripped of his body for entering the realm. His soul was fused with the grotesque pile of organs that was intended to be his resurrected mother, which shortly died. The soul was then bound alchemically to a relic suit of armor, due to Edward's new powers of creating Human Transmutation spells by simply clapping his hands, and Alphonse awoke to his new body. He and his brother remained in grief for an extensive amount of time, before Edward was approached by the State Alchemist Program's commanding officer. Edward agreed, quickly earning the title of Full Metal Alchemist in a few weeks. With his training complete, Ed and his brother set out to find the Philosopher's stone in order to return Al to normal. Sometime through their adventure, the brothers were transported to the Cul de sac due to the explosion of universe, where they continued their quest. They soon came across Omega City and Team Sonic. The brothers were then pitted against Omega Kyubey, with the rest of Team Sonic, and Ed transported Al to the Gate during the fight. Al returned, now in his human form, and he and his brother fought together against Omega Kyubey. Kyubey defeated them, along with most of the team, after being overpowered. When the second reset was performed by Madoka Kaname, Al and Ed became permanent members of Team Sonic. Abilities -Alchemy -Martial Arts -High intelligence -Highly resilient armor body Relationships Edward Elric= Al's older brother, who he looks up to and respects alot. Winry Rockbell= Childhood friend and sister-in-law. Tony Stark= Ally. Feats Took on Omega Kyubey (Reset era). Helped take down a fleet of Eggman airships (Reset era). Defeated an army of Egg Pawns with Team Sonic (Reset era). Defeated Dr.Eggman with Team Sonic (Reset era). Took down Kid Goku in the Omega City Civil War (Reset era). Overpowered a horde of familiars in his human form (Reset era). Helped defeat a witch (Reset era).